


SSO Inktober 2019

by BookwormSupreme



Category: Star Stable, Star Stable Online
Genre: Autumn, Gen, I am going to complete this whole month, SSO Inktober 2019, even it it kills me, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 06:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20869406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookwormSupreme/pseuds/BookwormSupreme
Summary: Little one-shots for each day this month. Some are connected, others not.





	SSO Inktober 2019

Autumn had finally come to the rest of the island, stretching out from where it remained in the Goldenhills for most of the year. All over the island trees became works of art, their leaves turning from their usual shades of green to golden yellow, crimson red, pumpkin orange and deep purple. It started out gradual at first, then seemed to explode overnight.

Ali could not take her eyes off the exotic colours that surrounded her and Moonshadow as they walked one of the trails near her house. Thank goodness her best friend needed no guidance.

“Beautiful, isn’t Moon.” The statement needed no answer, but the gelding couldn’t help to pitch in his own thoughts.

_“It sure is Ali. Nothing like a good morning jog in the early autumn to get the blood pumping.”_ Ali just barely contained an eyeroll; of course he wouldn’t be content with just walking.

“Alright, Moon. Let’s get jogging then.” With that Moonshadow took off at a steady canter, flying over logs with barely a thought. The air, cool and crisp, filled Ali’s lungs with life and she let out a cry of joy as the trail led them out of the rainbow-coloured forest and into the field.

Oh, what a time to be alive.


End file.
